


【TSN/ME】领带的正确佩戴方法

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades





	【TSN/ME】领带的正确佩戴方法

【质询桌】

Mark的领带没系好。

整个和Winklevoss的质证会上，坐在最角落的Eduardo不说话的时候，满脑子都只有这一个念头。

Mark的领带歪歪扭扭地从T恤的领口冒出个头来，虽然在场的人似乎没人注意到这个怼天怼地的硅谷暴君其实连衣服都没整理好，但Eduardo依旧忍不住皱了皱眉。

那以前是他的工作。

Mark对于仪容仪表这件事的不重视程度和他对于哈佛网络安全法的态度差不多，所以在以往，有重要会面或者场合的时候，来自巴西世家的小少爷会特意帮一脸不耐烦但其实根本不反抗的卷毛宅男从他塞满连帽卫衣和松垮T恤的衣柜里挑出几件勉强能见人的衣服，然后给小宅男打理得还算整齐，才会放他出门。

上述场合包括但不仅限于放假回家要见爸爸妈妈、拉投资见广告商，和他们那晚定了位要去有着装要求的餐厅约会。

Eduardo转开视线，皱着眉头在心里腹诽，那条领带是他去年送给那个混蛋的生日礼物，都闹成这样了他居然还敢戴出来。

噢，还有一件让他今天一直分心的事是，他快要到发情期了。

这是他们吵翻之后他第一次需要独自度过的发情期，在此之前的两年里，虽然卷毛宅男会连续几天忘记吃饭睡觉地编程，但没有一次忘记过omega的发情期。甚至对于这件事，身为omega的Eduardo才是记性不太好的那个。有几次他在超逾百人的教室里上着课，丝毫不记得自己快要发情，而在刚开始有一点不适的预兆之前就被踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒直接闯进教室的卷毛在众目睽睽之下拖回了寝室。

Eduardo眉头拧得更深，试图打住自己的念头，回忆再往下进行就会让他撑不到这该死的质询会结束就要化成一潭春水了。

Omega清了清嗓子，站起来给自己倒了一杯水。

他走动的时候，流动的空气把他逐渐甜腻起来的信息素带的扩散开来，他看到他的alpha突然止住了怼人的话头，转过脸来看他。

那双蓝眼睛里情绪复杂，多半是震惊，然后是疑惑，还有一点儿… Eduardo觉得自己的脑子有些浆糊，因为他在那位暴君的眼睛里，还看到了止不住的，惊喜。Mark没有一直盯着他，眼神在他还算平静的脸上停留了两秒钟，就转回到对面坐着的原告律师身上。

Eduardo松了一口气，他深呼吸了一次，坐回到自己的位置上。他的状态不太好，刚刚他的alpha给了他意料之外的注意力，这让omega本能地想要应和。他觉得自己的身体里有一把火在缓慢而无法逆转地烧了起来，从小腹开始到四肢百骸，都开始要脱出他的掌控。

Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，他需要集中一下注意力，很快，很快就结束了。

看看他面前的本子，手上的钢笔，桌面上的水杯，winklevoss们在写东西的本，还有Mark紧攥着笔的手，Mark的手腕，Mark的袖子，Mark的肩膀，Mark的领口… Mark的领带没有戴好。

Mark正在连珠炮似的怼回面前要求可笑的原告，所以在他爆炸式的语速里，没有人注意到Eduardo站了起来，走到了因为动怒而情绪有些激动的Alpha身边。

因此，在Eduardo伸出手再自然不过地掖了掖Mark堆在领口外面的领带的时候，整个会议室里鸦雀无声。

最先反应过来的是Eduardo，他惊醒一样抽开了手。

但omega没有成功，Mark手疾眼快地抓住了那只白皙的手。他的视线像扫视猎物的狮子，顺着omega颤抖的指尖一路往上侵略，直到对上那双已经有些泛红的鹿眼。

Mark没转头，直接压着嗓子命令，“都出去，官司改天再继续，双方耽误时间的律师费我来出。Sy，请帮我们清场，锁门。”

虽然这种操作有违常理，但和这位硅谷新贵打交道以来似乎不合常理才是最常规的事情，Sy根本懒得反驳他，带着律师团站起来准备离场。Winklevoss和Divya当然不愿意遂了他的愿，但年长的律师在他们之间似乎威信足够，在被指着鼻子骂过之后老爷子迫不及待想跟这个没礼貌的毛头小子离得越远越好，直接起身叫上原告们一起离开。Tyler似乎骂了几句什么，Cameron作为稳重的那个似乎反应过来在场的omega状态不太对，拉着弟弟和Divya跟在律师后面离开了会议室。

本来坐了一屋子人的会议室顿时只剩下他们两个。

Sy尽职尽责地“咔哒”一声锁了门，Mark感觉到Eduardo绷紧的脊背肉眼可见地放松了一点。但他没松开对方的手，眼神也没有从omega开始飞上薄红的脸上移开。

“Wardo，你发情了。”

Alpha宣判一样，语气平稳地说。

Eduardo从喉咙里滚过一声呜咽，偏过头不看视线炙热的暴君。

Mark站起身，放任自己的信息素强势地包裹着眼前已经被热潮带走理智的omega。他上前一步，把Eduardo困在自己的双臂和会议室红木的会议桌之间。暴君随手就扯下了刚刚被整理好的领带，他拉过Eduardo没力气的双手，omega小小的挣扎根本就没被他看在眼里。

“同时应付两场官司是不是很累，wardo？所以发情期提前了？”Mark拉过小鹿白嫩嫩的手，一根一根舔过细滑的手指，小少爷从来没干过粗活，手细细嫩嫩的，大概这双手最辛苦劳作的时候就是握在alpha粗大的阴茎上取悦对方了。

Eduardo被alpha浓稠的信息素刺激得头晕眼花，只觉得下腹酸涩得不行，想软下腰肢舒服地瘫在熟悉的怀抱里求的一点儿安慰。

自从他砸了那个卷毛的电脑，他们还没有再在私下场合里见过面，上一次做爱已经是很久之前的事情了。

虽然他们已经闹到坐在质询桌的两边，但他们之间的关系向来难以界定，你看，就算他把那个混蛋卷毛告上了联邦法庭，不是也丝毫没影响他在另一场官司里不遗余力地为那人作证吗。

就像那时候加勒比之夜把他从热闹的party上拉到寒冷的室外之后，公事公办似的跟他谈完公司启动计划就跑回宿舍的小卷毛，后来不是也回去带了外套又啪嗒啪嗒跑回来把穿着花衬衫大短裤的omega裹在怀里带回了宿舍吗。那天夜里喝了太多桑格利亚又被alpha包裹得暖烘烘的Eduardo主动的不得了，把Mark按在床上迫不及待地扒掉对方的短裤，坦诚又浪荡地对着粗壮的性器舔了舔嘴唇，就俯下身含住了气味龌龊的大家伙。那晚他分明还没到发情期，屁股里的水却滴滴答答流了一床，alpha根本没给他扩张，卷毛冷着脸眼睛里却满是热切地任由他主动骑在自己身上上下起伏，贪婪地用后穴吞吃着心爱的阴茎。

还有，就像他们肆无忌惮地在几乎所有能做爱的地方做了尝试，但像是心照不宣一般谁也没有提起要标记。占有欲旺盛的alpha只会在性爱激烈的时候说要让他怀孕的垃圾话，但每每结骨要膨出的时候，都会马上抽出来，要么戴上抑制成结的避孕套，要么射满他的腿根。所以omega后颈的腺体至今仍然平滑光洁，没有任何被人触碰过的痕迹。

他这两个月疲于应付这两场官司和家里人的关心与责备，根本顾不上算什么发不发情，这放在以往都是Mark的工作，用不着他操心。所以他根本没想到，他的发情期会突然提前，而压死骆驼的最后的那根稻草，不过是Mark隔着满屋子的人给他的一个占有欲十足的眼神。

“Wardo，你瘦了，戒指都松了。”他被alpha的声音拉回现实，卷毛暴君正面无表情地舔着他的手指，眼神却像猎人一样盯紧了他，“现在要是你戴着戒指用手指插自己的话，可要小心别把家族戒指落在自己的小骚洞里。”

“呜 - 闭嘴，Mark！”omega泛红的鹿眼瞪起人来毫无气势，他被情欲冲得摇摇欲坠，在再熟悉不过的信息素里，他只是被alpha舔了舔手指就想乖乖献上自己，想乞求面前的卷毛狠狠开拓鞭挞他。

Mark从善如流地住了嘴，他揽过omega纤细的腰身，本来合衬的西服都因为奔波忙碌而松垮下来，这让alpha皱了皱眉。他熟练地解开了Eduardo的领带，然后是衬衫扣子，稍微施了力就扯开了他看着碍眼了半天的衣服。Eduardo没力气反抗他，半推半就地由他扯掉了自己的衣服，他的羞耻心正在恍惚着想要阻止他在会议室里被alpha按着扒光，但发情期的omega的理智已经被浓烈的信息素烧得所剩无几，他呜咽着，软绵绵地伸手想要推拒。

这个动作显然激怒了Mark。

蓝眼睛的暴君手上顿了一下，信息素变得更富攻击性，他随即更用力地扯开了巴西斑比的衣服，质量上乘的高定发出锦帛崩裂的声音，这没能阻止Mark接下来的动作。他粗暴地扯开了omega的皮带，宽松的西装裤在Eduardo扭动起来的时候顺着光裸的大腿滑落下来。

被脱光的omega小声地呜咽着，一双湿漉漉的眼睛求饶似的看着Mark。可这没能浇灭暴君莫名其妙的怒火，他钳制住Eduardo的腰肢，力道大得让小鹿委屈地痛呼了一声。然后暴君凑上前去，在小斑比以为他要吻上来于是乖乖闭上眼睛的时候又一转头偏离了航线一口咬上omega肉嘟嘟的耳垂。

“呜 -！”

“如果我今天不在怎么办？嗯？如果今天没有这场质证，你发情了，你打算怎么办，wardo？”暴君在娇嫩的耳垂上磨着牙，一只手探下去，毫不客气地揉起了omega浑身上下最肉乎乎的部位，“是找那两个winklevoss帮你解决？还是准备叫个应召来操你？”

Omega睁开眼睛，屈辱地伸手推压迫在他身上的alpha，软绵绵的双手根本没有力气，反而被暴君擒去。蓝眼睛的alpha游刃有余地笑了笑，把小鹿的两只玲珑的手腕并在一起抓在手里。另一只手扯过衣服堆里刚刚才被Eduardo整理过的那条黑色的细领带，他威胁似的看了Eduardo一眼，就低下头，像包礼物一样认真细致地用那根领带一圈一圈捆住了omega的双手。

黑色的布料紧紧勒住Eduardo苍白脆弱的手腕，触目惊心的对比让低低抽泣着扭动的omega看起来真的像是一份亟待拆开的礼物了。

坏心眼的alpha颇有闲情逸致地打好了蝴蝶结，凑上前去亲了亲小鹿还没挨操就哭红的眼睛，“这么喜欢整理它，现在也不能弄乱哦，wardo。”

“Mark - 你混蛋！解开我！”软塌塌的哭腔只让被叫到名字的alpha眼睛里的火烧的更旺。

“不，”暴君拒绝道，“现在我要操你了，wardo。你告我什么来的，宝贝？要不要再加一条强奸？”

Alpha揽过小鹿的腰，把他一把摔进会议室皮质的办公椅里，宽大的椅子底下有转轮，突然的承重让椅子“吱呀”一声滑出去几寸。Mark下意识地抓紧了小鹿捞回来，止住了椅子的滑动。这个动作让一直在有些抗拒的omega愣住一样安静了几秒，然后像是才想起来这是在会议室一样又哼唧着挣扎起来。

Mark抬起Eduardo的下巴，强迫他仰起脸来和自己接吻，房间里的信息素浓稠得快要化成实体。湿答答的吻让omega更为情动了，忍不住打开了双腿想要有些什么东西来解解痒。玫瑰花瓣似的小舌头被alpha擒住，吮吸得啧啧作响，荒淫的水声让小鹿的脸烧的透红，他下面那张习惯吃着alpha的东西的小嘴也在流水了，他的内裤肯定已经被偷偷流出来的水液浸湿了，大概皮质的椅座也被他屁股里的水蹭得一片狼藉了吧…… 

察觉到omega的小动作，Mark直起上身，但只是稍微抬起一点身体就遇到了阻碍。暴君低下头，发现小鹿被捆在一起的手正可怜巴巴地下意识揪住了他T恤的下摆，不想要alpha离开自己。

Mark笑了，omega棉花糖似的黏人让他很愉悦，他凑上去亲了亲鼻头红彤彤的小鹿，动作还算温柔地掰开抓着自己衣服的小爪子，没费什么力气就把那双手举过了omega的头顶。

Alpha直起身体，满意地看着只穿着一条紧巴巴的内裤坐在办公椅上的巴西斑比，他的双手被自己亲手挑的领带绑在一起。暴君伸手拉开了小鹿嫩生生的笔直长腿，强迫他把两条腿分别架在椅子的两边把手上。

这下omega什么也藏不住了，他深灰色的内裤上有一滩难以启齿的深色水渍，在双腿被拉开之后招摇地吸引着捕猎者的注意力。

“噢，宝贝，”猎食者露出一个志得意满的笑意，伸出手顺着内裤的边缘滑了进去，不客气地摸上还在汩汩往外吐水的小洞口，“看看你，都湿透了。”

“Mark… Mark - ”他断断续续地叫着alpha的名字，奶唧唧的哭腔被发情期催出绵长娇媚的尾音，Mark的手在摸他的小穴了，欲求不满的空虚和瘙痒让他抛掉了冷静自持和尊严脸面，他只想快点儿，再快点儿吃到Mark裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的那根大家伙，被Mark填满，撑得连潮吹液都被大肉棒堵在屁股里流不出来才好。

于是他哭了，不知廉耻地叫着alpha的名字，那个“r”的音被他母语的卷舌音带跑，像是一声梗在喉咙里的哭腔，软叽叽的，又甜又可怜。

Eduardo感觉到自己的内裤被Mark微凉的手指脱掉了，湿漉漉的小穴被迫暴露在空气中，他的腿被粗暴地打开成M型挂在椅子的扶手上，然后一根手指摸了摸就插了进去。

“操，”Mark低低爆了句粗口，“小骚货，你知不知道自己流了多少水？”

Omega呜呜地回应了几声，他太痒了，一根手指太少，不够，根本就不够，“Mark - 别，别弄了，插进来 - 求你了，呜… 难受 - ”

这次alpha没再继续逗他，Mark自己也忍得快要到极限了，他解开自己的裤子，释放出已经完全勃起的硕大阴茎。咸腥的味道混合着alpha强势的信息素让Eduardo发出一阵小动物似的悲鸣，他呜呜咽咽地着急起来，咬着嘴唇扭了扭屁股，把腿张得更大，像是给alpha展示自己已经一塌糊涂迫不及待需要被肏的小穴。

硕大的龟头吻上了他的穴口，Eduardo的小屁股都绷紧了，想要在alpha大发慈悲地给他之前先偷偷吞进去一点解解痒。

Mark没理他的小动作，粗暴地把他的腿捞起来环在自己的腰上，然后一挺身插入了他。

“呜 ——！”

Alpha被湿腻的甬道紧紧咬住，层层叠叠的肠肉谄媚地绞紧了好不容易求来的大肉棒，仿佛受不了似的下一秒就要高潮了。但Mark知道，这还远远不到小骚鹿的极限，他的wardo下面是个天生的淫穴，能把尺寸惊人的大肉棒吞吃到底，还会开心地吃得啧啧作响，他的阴茎每次要抽出来的时候还会哭哭啼啼地挽留不要走。

Mark想到之前那些把omega肏得意识涣散只会叫自己名字的性爱，阴茎涨的更大，他没给Eduardo时间适应，直接大开大合地操起了那个饥渴的小屁股。他打桩似的肏的又快又狠，Eduardo的呻吟很快变了调。alpha知道，这是小鹿体内另一个更隐秘的入口悄悄打开了的意思。

Mark放慢了动作，用龟头抵住了omega生殖腔的小口，不出意外地感觉到Eduardo又流出一股甜水。他掐了一把根部克制了一下自己，小幅度地研磨起那个小口，这逼得斑比哭叫起来，“舒服吗，wardo宝贝？还想告我强奸吗？”

“呜呜… Mark，Mark…”Eduardo捆在一起的两只手颤抖着伸过来蹭起坏心眼的alpha，因为被绑着不能抱着蓝眼睛的暴君让他难耐不已，“给我… 呜呜呜，不告了，我不告了，给我 - 求你，求你了，Mark - ”

“Shh - 宝贝，别着急。放松点，我很久没进去了，怕会把你插坏。”Mark安慰似的吻了吻因为发情而无比急切的小母鹿，他也很想一下插爆omega软嫩的生殖腔，但那不行。他克制地一点一点往里挺进，一滴汗水顺着他绷紧的鼻尖砸到小鹿的脸上。Eduardo伸出软红的小舌头把那滴馈赠似的alpha的汗液卷进嘴里，急促地喘着气想要再多被疼爱一点。

“Mark - 进来，直接进来，呜 - 插，插坏我 - 进来… 啊… ”omega语无伦次地，像小猫讨奶吃一样求着alpha给他更多欲望的馈赠，天真又荒淫。

Alpha在被小鹿刺激得忍不住狠插了一下，把人弄的又甜又痛的细细尖叫起来。

终于，Mark胯下过分粗长的那根全部被Eduardo吃进去了，他呼出一口气，脸上的表情狠戾起来，开始凶残地捕食他觊觎已久的猎物。

“啊- 啊... Mar - Mark - 啊嗯... 呜 - ”

Alpha难得动得毫无章法，只是一味地拼命挺动着腰胯操弄omega生殖腔最深处的软肉。

他肏了几十下，像是终于解了燃眉之急，动作开始游刃有余起来。Mark技巧性地顶了顶，把小家伙撞得小声哭泣了起来，他感觉到Eduardo的穴肉已经在纷纷抽搐着，马上就要攀上高潮了。

于是他俯下身，亲吻起小鹿红润的嘴唇，“告诉我，wardo，我们在做什么？”

Eduardo不满于alpha小幅度的抽插，主动抬起小屁股吞吃着大阴茎，“呜呜呜呜，我不知道... Mark... ”

“你知道，好好想。嘶- 别吸了，宝贝，一会儿都射给你。”

“呜 - 在… 在上床…”小鹿呜呜咽咽起来。

“不对，wardo，再想想。”

“呜 - 合奸，是合奸呜呜呜…”

“……”Mark快被语无伦次的小鹿气笑了，“不对，宝贝，再想想。”

“呜呜呜… 在，在 - 在做爱！呜呜呜… Mark - 我们在做爱… ”

“回答正确，乖孩子。”

乖孩子得到的奖励是被解开了双手，小鹿迫不及待地勾住了暴君的脖子，完全敞开了自己像小树袋熊一样整个人钻在对方怀里任人玩弄。享受了几秒omega的温存，Mark一把抱起了身量轻细的斑比，因为重力的原因，小鹿腾空的瞬间他的阴茎插进去更深，Eduardo从喉咙里哼出一声尖叫，没有反抗也没挣扎。

暴君把小鹿放到了会议桌上，微凉的桌面让畏寒又赖皮的omega不乐意地扭动起来。还插在穴里的肉棒随着Eduardo的动作被绞得更紧，也让Eduardo细细地叫了出来。

“wardo.”

红鼻头的小鹿晕乎乎地抬起水雾迷茫的大眼睛，看着叫自己名字的人。

“我不打算在这儿标记你，但我今天会标记你的，wardo。”alpha的阴茎还插在他的生殖腔里，凶狠的尺寸彰显着存在感，但他脸上的表情却是难能一见的温柔，Mark拨开Eduardo额前汗湿的碎发，“你想要什么都可以，官司也可以继续，但你得回到我身边(but YOU gotta come back to me)，wardo。”

Eduardo水雾迷蒙的眼睛清亮了一下，然后他伸手攀上alpha不算宽厚的脊背，把脸埋进对方的肩窝，回答从他们紧紧相贴的怀抱里传出来，震动扫过胸膛，像是一声来自灵魂深处的震颤。

他听见自己说，“带我回家，Mark。”

接下来的时间里alpha没有再折磨发情的小鹿，直接重重的几十下把哭鼻子的宝贝送上了云端，又在即将成结的前一秒抽出来，射满了还在潮吹的小斑比的腿根。他们抱在一起休息了一会儿，在Eduardo怕冷地要打第一个喷嚏之前，Mark就把他用还勉强能穿的衣服裹得严严实实，再三确定他能自己走之后，搂着腿软腰酸的小鹿溜出了会议室，直接开车回到了硅谷暴君的新家。

在接下来的一个礼拜里，Facebook的猴子们惊恐地发现他们的暴君失踪了。

毕竟，你知道，omega的发情期可是很漫长的。

等到Facebook的猴子们再见到自家CEO的时候，他们更加惊恐地发现，这位硅谷第一Alpha的信息素里，掺杂了一股说不出的甜蜜味道。而且这位明明两场官司同时进行应该焦头烂额的卷毛，每天看起来都神采奕奕的，尤其是如果遇到了和Mr. you-know-who的质询日的时候，暴君会看起来格外愉悦。

Facebook的猴子们在论坛里炸锅地讨论，是不是天要凉了，暴君要让Saverin家破产了。

猴子们的惊恐到达顶点的时候，是股东大会那天，他们发现当年来砸电脑的前任CFO神色平静地出现在了公司门口。猴子们没人敢拦这位大名鼎鼎的you-know-who, 只敢悄悄在前任CFO长腿带风地走过之后互相交换一个“有瓜吃了”和“卧槽他也太好看了”的眼神。

前任CFO径直推开了他们大Boss鱼缸一样的全透明办公室的门，在猴子们纷纷掏出手机准备录一段砸电脑2.0现场直播的时候，他们的CEO对着来人露出了一个足以吓死猴子们的温柔笑容，然后主动合上了电脑，站起来亲吻了走进来的棕发青年人。

那天硅谷被失手摔碎的手机可能破了单日手机耗损量记录吧。

至于后来，Facebook最经典的CEO和初代CFO的办公室名场面就被这一吻得了头筹，毕竟，有无数个不同角度的影像记录为证。


End file.
